Never Leave Bella Alone With Emmett
by Demon-Dragoness
Summary: This is the reason why you should Never Leave Bella Alone With Emmett, set during ecliplse. Yes the characters are a ooc thats the way its supposed to be. Enjoy! EdwardxBella JazzxAlice EmmetxRosalie EsmexCarlise


Bella's P.O.V. As per usual Edward had left me at his house because he had to go hunting but this time instead of Alice I was stuck with Emmett, which is not a good thing, I still remember the last time he was left to look after me.

Flashback "Oh Bella" Emmet called I was curled up on the black leather sofa reading my new book Sabriel, When Emmett called "What is it Emmett"? I asked as he bounded into the room he held a glass in his hand "it's cranberry juice" he said looking like a small child who was extremely proud of something or other "Emmett why do you have that look on your face"? I asked starting to feel wary. He pouted "cant I do anything nice without people thinking im up to something"? He whined I shook my head at him and drained the glass I placed gave the empty glass back to Emmett he smiled and bounded down-stairs.

A little while later "oh Emmett im in the mood for playing practical jokes on people" I sung out, I figured he used vampire speed to get up here as I never heard him come into the room and squeaked when he appeared right in front of my face. "Who first"? He asked bouncing on the spot "Alice" I squealed we both grinned manically and raced to her room I rummaged around in her drawers looking for her credit cards I found all 10 of them and turned round to Emmett who had flung her clothes all over the room I gave him 5 and kept the other 5. "On the count of three 1.2.3 snap them" I yelled. We snapped them in half one by one "whoop" I yelled and danced around "who next"? Asked Emmet, "LETS WRECK EDWARD'S VOLVO"!!!!! I yelled Emmett laughed and scooped me up. He ran at vamp speed down to the garage he then placed me down and handed me a hammer I swung it full force at the windscreen of Edward's Volvo feeling an odd pulling sensation at the back of my mind but I ignored it smashing up a fancy car isn't something I get to do everyday ya know. Emmett punched the back window while I made large dents all over the silver car with my trusty hammer id decided to call blobby.

"Whoop go Blobby" I cheered as it left large dent's in the Volvo "I have my final act all lined up" I announced to Emmett, "for my final evil deed I shall mess up Eddie's cd collection put them wherever I want on the shelves" I said spinning round and running upstairs to mess up Eddie's cd collection I could hear Emmett cheering loudly still. I skidded into Eddie's room and began my work after I was finished I flopped onto the sofa exhausted curled myself up into a ball and fell asleep. I woke up to a scream of horror "**BELLA EMMETT YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH** **TROUBLE**" darling Alice or pixie yelled I started laughing and then fell off the sofa when Edward stormed into the room "Bella what did you do to my Volvo"? He growled. "Can't make me tell Eddiekins neither can Pixie" I chirped then had a huge giggling fit he then glanced at his cd collection his face went from angry to furious. "And, that's my cue to run away, byeee" I giggled hysterically and ran out of the room only to run into a wall head on, everything went fuzzy and then went black the last thing I heard was someone shouting my name.

I woke and was instantly hit with a wall of pain "ugh, my head is killing me" what happened I don't remember a thing"? I grumbled resting my throbbing head on my knees "Bella" a soft voice spoke from beside me I turned my head slowly and Rosalie came into my line of sight I smiled weakly at her. She smiled back and placed a cool hand on my forehead the pain easing to a dull ache "Emmett gave you pure sugar so you went hyper and pranked Alice and Edward with the help of my idiot husband Emmet who has been punished by Esme, both of you trashed Alice's room and snapped all her credit cards + both you and Emmett wrecked Edward's Volvo then **you** messed up the order of his cd's" she explained. I groaned and flopped back ward's

**Flashback end** So that's what happens to me when im given pure sugar I thought and shuddered Edward then walked into the room "what are you up to love your in very deep thought" he spoke softly sitting beside me. "Just remembering that time when Emmett gave me pure sugar," I said looking at him carefully, a low rumbling growl echoed in his chest I stroked his cheek and waited for him to calm down. He smiled and pulled me close I smiled sleepily then rested my head on his chest Edward gently started combing his fingers through my hair as I lay there in complete bliss.


End file.
